Rosendorf Family
The Rosendorf Family was a half-blood Wizarding family related to the Fawleys. The whole family was murdered by several Death Eaters. The Rosendorfs In the early 1900s, there was a Wizarding family called the 'Fawleys.' Eventually, a Fawley girl, Fiona, married a wizard, Kristoff Rosendorf. This started the Rosendorf family. Fiona Fawley Fiona Fawley was born in 1903. She had an older brother, Ferdinand, and a little sister, Francessca. The Fawleys all looked pretty similar; as they all had blonde hair with blue eyes. Just Ferdinand and his father had brown hair. Fiona fell in love with Kristoff Rosendorf, a muggle-born wizard. Fiona knew the Fawleys wouldn't approve; he was a Muggle-Born, and the Fawleys were purebloods. Also, Fiona was already engaged to another wizard; Clarkson Clinton. Fiona never liked Clarkson, however. Fiona and Kristoff began to secretly date. Through this affair, Fiona got pregnant. She was forced to tell her family of her affair with Kristoff, and they were enraged. To Fiona's relief, her parents broke her engagement to Clarkson. However, they snapped her wand in half, and locked her in her room. She was watched by her mother, Lola, so Fiona had no way of escaping. Eventually, Fiona gave birth to a girl, whom she named Violet. Lola and her husband was mortified, as Fiona had a child out of wedlock. They were planning on sending Violet to an orphanage the next day. That night, Lola decided to go to her own room, which was a big mistake. Kristoff appeared, and rescued Fiona and their daughter, Violet. The Fawleys were outraged when they found this out, and tried to find Kristoff and Fiona, but they never found them. Randolph Rosendorf Randolph Rosendorf was the grandson of Violet. He eventually married Courtney Amane, a witch from the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. The couple were very skilled Aurors with three daughters; Raven, Ruby and Talia. They were murdered by a few Death Eaters. Gallery Randolph.r.jpg randolph.r.2.jpg randolph.r.3.jpg Courtney Rosendorf Courtney Rosendorf, born Hikari Amane, was a Japaneese-British witch who attended the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. After her education, Hikari moved to England. Since the witches and wizards there couldn't pronounce 'Hikari,' she went by 'Courtney' instead. She met Randolph Rosendorf, an Auror like her, and the two married, and eventually had three daughters; Raven, Ruby, and Talia. The family was murdered by Death Eaters. Gallery Courtney.r.jpg hikari.amane.jpg courtney.r.3.jpg|Hikari with straight hair Raven Rosendorf Raven Kylie Rosendorf was the eldest daughter of Randolph and Hikari Rosendorf. After she graduated from Hogwarts, Raven, who was very skilled in Charms, started a buisness called 'Ravencharms' where she sold jewelry that could protect people from bad spells. She was murdered two years after she started this buisness, when she was only twenty. Gallery Raven.r.jpg raven.kylie.rosendorf.jpg raven.r.3.jpg|Raven with her hair in a ponytail Ruby Rosendorf Ruby Sakura Rosendorf was the second daughter of Randolph and Hikari Rosendorf. When she graduated from Hogwarts, she wanted to become an Auror. Months after she passed Auror training, Ruby, along with her family, was murdered by Death Eaters. Ruby was only eighteen. Gallery Ruby.r.jpg ruby.sakura.rosendorf.jpg ruby.r.3.jpg|Ruby laughing Talia Rosendorf Natalia Juliette Rosendorf was the youngest daughter of Randolph and Hikari. Natalia went by the name 'Talia' instead. During Talia's second year, when she was twelve years old, she, along with her family, was murdered by Death Eaters. Gallery Talia.r.jpg natalia.juliette.rosendorf.jpg|Talia with sunglasses talia.r.3.jpg